House of Shar'adore
House Shar'adore was a Great House of the ancient Highborne Peerage loyal to Queen Azshara until the War of the Ancients, where they joined forces with the Kaldorei Resistance. As part of the Highborne Empire, House Shar'adore was one of the biggest known bloodlines, owning many parts of Southeast Kalimdor outside of Eldre'thalas. House Shar'adore were known primarily known for their arcane proficiency as more than ninety percent of their bloodline have taken sorcery as their profession. Many of them taught and became scholars in the Eldre'thalas Academy of Sorcery. Early History During the ancient times of the Highborne Empire, a famous Highborne General once lived by the name of Shar. He fought in many wars and became exalted amongst the people of ancient Eldre'thalas at the time of its construction. He was fabled to have killed hundreds of trolls of the Gurubashi and Amani Empires and led many armies to triumphant victories. At the time of his famous death at the hands of Amani trolls, he managed to have three sons. These three sons became known as the “Fathers of the Shar'adore.” Serpicus the Cobra, Felendrin the Python, and Syn'lorius the Viper were their names. The head of the family became the oldest brother, Serpicus the Cobra. To honor their father, they established House Shar'adore, naming it after him. Shar'adore translating to “Shar Be With You” in ancient Darnassian as a blessing. A code of the house was written on ancient stones that enforced rules such as House Shar'adore will forever be ruled by the bloodline of the Cobra. Thus, the House of Shar'adore was born. War of the Ancients and the Fall of the Shar'adore At the time of the Sundering, the Head of House was Mythro'hir Shar'adore the Cobra. He was a retired Commander of the Eldre'thalas Moon Guard. His only son, Serpico Shar'adore, was the heir to lead House Shar'adore. When the world was destroyed, Mythro'hir was crushed under a wall of Eldre'thalas falling on top of him. At this time, his son was headed towards Zin'Azshari to help the Kaldorei Resistance. This effectively crowned Serpico Shar'adore as the Head of House Shar'adore. Upon Serpico's return to Eldre'thalas, him and his mother, Lorien, travelled north to settle in the Stonetalon Mountains. The House had been broken, never to return to their former glory. Simultaneously. Lordaneth Shar'adore the Viper, took control of the House and gathered around a quarter of them near Mount Hyjal. The group that had gathered were primarily sorcerers. Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind banned the arcane and exiled the Highborne. Lordaneth took his group of Highborne, following the great Dath'remar across the sea to the Eastern Kingdoms. They eventually became the High Elf sect of the House. Recent History , the current head of the house.]] With the Highborne's recent acceptance back into the Alliance and Kaldorei society, Serpico Shar'adore has started gathering the Shar'adore back into order. Slowly, more and more Shar'adore are appearing in Stormwind and allowing themselves to be found.